viralsfandomcom-20200213-history
Chance Claybourne
'Chance Claybourne' Chance appears as a gorgeous tall and slender male with olive skin, messy black hair, brown eyes, dark eyelashes and long legs. He is described as being as "perfect as a guy could get" by Tory in the first book. His main points are his wealth, intelligence, strength and charisma. He is shown to be highly smart and sly but protective at the same time. Chance Claybourne is a complex character. His character evolves as the series continues. He is not a main character in the first book, however he is involved in the main plot of book one, and is seen to be a potential threat until the end where he has a mental breakdown and is unlikely to recover. He way appear bad, one sees streaks of mercy brought on by a disgust for his corrupt father and the father's savage and murderous ways, possibly because their relationship is strained and he was manipulated into hiding Katherine Heaton's body. In the second book Chance's character makes another entrance halfway through, this time to help the Virals. We see his relationship with Tory evolve and they seem to understand each other as Chance gives her advice. It is evident Tory still holds feelings for her former crush. However, she betrays him by lying and manipulating the truth to protect her friends after he asks her about recent events where he saw their Viral powers in action. She convinces him that he has mental problems and he returns to Marsh Point mental hospital which he later discovers he owns. It is finally in the third book we see the formal potential threat that was Chance in the first book become an actual threat as he suspects the Virals and starts tracking them. In the fourth book, he conducts massive amounts of research on the Virals in several ways. He follows them around and spies on them in a black BMW. He also assumes an executive position in Candela Pharmaceuticals, a company formerly run by his father Hollis, and uses his great amount of financial power to restart Karsten's abandoned Parvovirus experiment. At the end of the fourth book, he reveals that he himself had been part of those experiments and now had contracted Parvovirus XPB-19, the virus that the Virals caught, and was now also a Viral. It is unknown what abilities he has when flaring, but it is assumed that they are very similar to those of the Morris Island Pack. When flaring, his eyes glow red instead of gold. In the fifth book, a new pack appears called the Trinity which he was part of but then got kicked out of when they accused him of hanging out with the other pack. He then helped Tory and her pack to defeat the Trinity. The Trinity steals information about him and the other pack by hacking the files on his computer. Ben hates Chance and frequently tells him that this is all his fault for getting involved in the first place. Ben thinks that Chance is just trying to manipulate them to get more friends but he then points out that it would never be worth it and Ben drops it. A government agency chases after the Virals and Trinity and captures them but Chance saves everyone by creating a cure (that is then shown to get give them more powers) that 'gets rid' of their powers. The agency then has to let them go, having no reason to keep them there. Tory then chooses Ben over Chance and becomes his girlfriend leaving Chance by himself. Books In Virals, Chance was involved in stealing the dead body of Katherine Heaton and trying to prevent word of the murder getting out. He and Hannah ended up confronting the Virals at the end of the book where Hannah accidently shoots him. In Seizure, the Virals rescue him from the asylum so that Chance can show them Anne Bonny's cross which they need to find her treasure. Chance also lifts Tory up to help her lift the cross to the moonlight. Chance later confronts Tory, who had forced the Virals to flare, about her golden eyes and superhuman strength. Tory, feeling very guilty, convinces him that he imagined it. Chance decides that his time at the asylum isn't over, and turns himself back in. In Code, Chance returns to his mansion to claim his fortune. When Tory, Ben, Shelton and Hi go to give Chance his part of the treasure (Anne Bonny's, from Seizure), he takes exactly one gold coin, to remind him of Tory. He begins to talk with Madison Dunkle and exchange with her his experiences with Tory and Tory's powers. Later in Code, at the cotillion, Chance helps to try and free the Morris Island Pack and Jason Taylor from a trap set by the Gamemaster. In Exposure, he is seen multiple times threatening Tory with Karsten's parvovirus experiments. At the end of the book, Tory and her friends read a report written by Chance describing his reopening of Karsten's experiments. Chance discovers them and admits he caught the virus and is now the fifth human Viral. In Terminal Chance helps the Virals defeat the Trinity and makes a cure that saves them from the government agency. He stays over at Ben's house and borrows a set of his clothes at the end of Terminal which causes Hi to make fun of them and say that they should get each other friendship bracelets but then gets rejected by Tory, and Tory starts to date Ben. He may still have the virus that gives blue eyes. Abilities Chance is highly intelligent and recreated the second virus. He may be one of Tory's only academic rivals. Chance is extremely rich and one of the most powerful men in Charleston. He uses this power throughout the third and fourth books after claiming his family's fortune. He also uses executive authority in his position as head of Candela Pharmaceuticals to conduct research on the experimental strain of parvovirus that the Virals had caught. Chance uses his good looks to distract Tory in the first book, while being manipulated by his father. He was also infected by the second virus and gets red eyes instead of gold. His flare is stronger than the original virals. Category:Characters